Getting Overloaded with Units
by XxXxHotaru-chanxXxX
Summary: When Nikolai opened the front door, he didn't expect to have a strange deliveryman practically forced him into signing for something his father ordered. Now Nikolai has to deal with receiving the Hetalia Gang as the weeks go by. Let's wish him good luck.


"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Did you just say you needed _50 _more plushies?"

"_Please Nikki! You're the only one I know who can make them on a professional level!"_

"Lola, I'm almost done making those special prize plushies of Italy and Romano in their Holy forms from RomaHeta. Not to mention I've been spending five freaking months making _100_ plushies of each of the majority of the characters from Hetalia. You can't expect me to make another 50 or so plushies each since I'm just about to crash."

"_But Niiiiiikkiiiiiiiiiiiii!~i"_

Letting out an irritated sigh, Nikolai Vakar put down the RomaHeta Italy plushie on the table before him so he wouldn't accidentally poke himself with the needle. "Lola, please. I know how important it is for you to sell these at the upcoming convention, but you're really working me to the bone. Besides I still need to finish that cosplay you wanted me to wear." said Nikolai, speaking in a soft tone a parent would often use to calm down their child. It was the only way for his childhood friend to relax and see things more clearly. A slightly static-like sigh was heard from his Blue-tooth ear piece. _"…You're right. I'm sorry Nikki but I'm just… nervous. This is my first time selling something at a convention instead of buying, y'know?"_ He simply laughed lightly. "If anything _I_ should be the one who's nervous. After all, it isn't every day you seen someone who look like an exact replica of Nyotalia Belarus selling home made Hetalia plushies. And I _still_ don't know how you convinced me to go." He heard Lola giggle, before she responded.

"_And I'm not telling. Anyways don't you think it's a freaky coincidence that you're Belarusian, share the name **and** have the same looks as Nyo Belarus?"  
><em>

"Oh, believe me you have no idea. Anyways, I better get back to finishing these plushies. I'll call you back later okay?"

"'_Kay, later Nikki"_

Nikolai heard the familiar beep of the call ending and shook his head. "Well back to work" he muttered to himself, picking up the RomaHeta Italy and the needle once more and proceeded to add the finishing touches.

* * *

><p>It was at least an hour after the Belarusian boy finally finished his torturous work (he accidentally cut the curl on one of the plushies and wasn't that a mission to go through again) that the doorbell rang. <em>Who could that be? <em> thought Nikolai as he headed over towards the front door. Once the door the open, he witnessed the strangest scene he had ever seen. In front of him was a man wearing a mint green uniform with a matching hat that had the black silhouette of a painfully familiar animal sewn on. There was large truck that was also colored mint green and had the same mark as the man's hat.

"Uh… can I help you?" Nikolai said uncertainly, vaguely wondering how no one on his street seemed to notice the strange truck that pulled up to his modest home. "Are you Nikolai Vakar?" asked the strange man in a no nonsense kind of voice. Said Belarusian simply blinked before nodding after a moment of hesitation. "Sign here" the man shoved a clipboard and a pen into the poor confused boy's hands. Nikolai clumsily signed his name, before handing back both objects and receiving a manual of sorts and some keys. The man then went back to his truck and unloaded a rather large crate that was… covered in chains? The platinum blond had no time to react as the man simply entered his house (and nearly ran him over, that jerk), drop the crate in the living room and briefly wished Nikolai good luck before going back to his truck and drove off at a speed that was no doubt illegal.

"What the hell just happened?"

His question was left hanging in the air before it just faded away like he hadn't said a thing. Carefully, Nikolai walked over to the chained crate and looked over it. _Whatever was in there, it must be dangerous if there are chains on it._ he though as gingerly touched one of the lock. Now curious, he took a look at the manual the strange man left him and read the cover out loud to himself.

"_Ivan Braginski: User Guide and Manual"_

* * *

><p>It took five minutes for what he just read to process in his mind. His reaction: throw the manual on the ground with a mixed look of complete terror and disbelief along with getting as far away from the crate as possible. "T-That's not possible. T-There's no w-way <em>R-Russia <em>is in my house. He's n-not r-r-real. H-He's just a m-made up character…" Or that was what Nikolai was trying to tell himself. It was then that he realized why that mark on the man's uniform and truck looked familiar to him. It was Flying Mint Bunny! After having a (very quiet) panic attack, Nikolai reached for the manual again, holding it carefully like it was a time bomb waiting to explode, and began reading it. Better safe than sorry. Besides there was no way the Belarusian male was about to be the victim of a sadistically childish Russian. Nuh-uh. No way bro. Not gonna happen.

Once he was finished with the manual, Nikolai settled with the first (and maybe safest) option of waking up the Russian. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he yelled out "**brat**!" as loudly as he could. The crate started shaking slightly and sobbing was heard, along with "Belarus, go home!" being repeated. Once again taking a deep breath, Nikolai undid the chains with the keys, which fell with an audible thud and the sobbing got a bit loud and so did the pleading "I said GO HOME!" _It's amazing that this guy can make others fear him to the point of traumatizing them, and yet his little sister is the only one who can reduce him to this state._ Nikolai thought absentmindedly while prying open the lid with the crowbar that was provided with the crate. Whether or not it was conveniently placed there as a means to open the crate or to be used as a self-defense weapon, the platinum blond didn't know nor did he want to.

Soon Nikolai got the lid off and came face to face with the Russian, who was looking down at him with tears still in his eyes. At first Ivan relaxed when he saw it wasn't his marriage crazed sister, but froze once he examined Nikolai's facial features closer, which were much too similar to Belarus' own for his liking. It shouldn't been too hard to determine what the Russian's conclusion was. "Oh God! Belarus, you had a sex change?" Now the men's bathroom wouldn't been one of the very few safe hiding places for him! Nikolai's eye twitched, before he face palmed. Right, he should have taken into account that Ivan wouldn't take to kindly to his appearance. "Ivan, calm down" Unfortunately his words fell on deaf ears, especially since the taller male was currently sobbing louder than ever.

It was really starting to get on Nikolai's nerves.

"**Ivan zatyknisia zaraz**!" said Nikolai angrily, his violet eyes gaining a harsh and cold glint. Said Russian became silent, although tears were still falling. A sigh left the short male's mouth as he rubbed his temples while simultaneously counting to ten in his head to calm himself. If there was one thing he shared with the personification of his motherland from Hetalia's perspective (he and his family moved to America from Belarus when he was around 7 years old before his parents split a few years later) was that harsh treatment of others after getting angered or annoyed by them. Although Nikolai was satisfied to say that he was getting better at controlling his temper little by little.

"Now Ivan, I want you to listen to me okay?" He received a terrified nod from the Russian. "My name is Nikolai Vakar. Yes, before you ask, I am Belarusian _but_ I am _not_ Belarus. Understand?" Ivan gave Nikolai a wary look. "H-How can I be sure of that?" he asked, trying to bury himself further into his crate without tipping it over. The younger of the two blinked at the sight before laughing lightly, taking Ivan off guard for a moment. His little sister rarely laughed and when she did it wasn't exactly the joyous kind. "Well for one, I'm not attacking you and repeatedly say "Marry me" right?"

Ivan thought that over a bit before he nodded, feeling a little more secure that the person in front of him wasn't Belarus. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be cautious around the other. "**Da**, that is true." Since that worked out better than Nikolai had hoped, there was one thing that was bothering him.

"So… mind explaining why you ended up in my house?"

* * *

><p>"You mean to tell me that someone in this house won some big contest and will receive all the currently available units that are complete, along with any other ones that are still being made…"<p>

"**Dа**"

"But the only ones who live here is **baćka** and myself! And I sure as hell didn't sign up from an online contest!"

"That's because I did!~"

At the sudden addition of another voice, Nikolai and Ivan turn towards the source and found a middle aged man leaning against the wall with a cheeky smile and his deep azure eyes twinkling mischievously. He was wearing simple dark blue business suit and his short raven black hair was a slightly untamed. Although his brown eyes held a somewhat mischievous glint. "**baćka**? When did you get home?" Ivan blinked before looking from father to son, not really seeing a resemblance between the two. Aleksandr Vakar's smile grew into a grin, not even taking note of his son's question. "Aren't you happy my** mily malieńki chlopčyk**?~" Aleksandr didn't notice the blush on his son's face nor the amused look Ivan had. "I was worried that you didn't have any friends besides that Lola girl so when I was at work I saw an online ad about a contest! And it only got better when I saw that it had something to do with that show you like watching so much, so being the good** tata** I was, I filled out the entry with your name and information-" Aleksandr didn't hear Nikolai's "You did WHAT?" as he continued on his little story. "-since it would be strange for a man my age to get such things am I right? And it's a good thing I know you so well that you ended up winning!"

Nikolai could not even think of any words, in English or in Belarusian, to describe what his father did. So he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed the closest thing to him, which was the oh so conveniently placed crowbar that he used earlier, and threw it at his father, narrowly missing his head, and made the crowbar get stuck into the wall. "**baćka,** I swear to God, if you value your life you'll walk out of the living room and wait for me to calm down or else I won't miss on purpose next time." The older Vakar simply laughed, albeit at a high pitched note, before speedily leaving his currently angered son and the greatly amused Russian.

* * *

><p>"<em>Whoa, that seriously happened?"<em>

"Yep, now I'm not only living with my carefree **baćka**, but also with an insane Russian who's currently looking around my room and going through my closet."

"_Russia's in your room and touching your stuff? Usually you'd smack me on the head if I tried to do that"_

"Yeah well, I like being alive Lola and I know you do too"

A giggle. _"True~ So what are you going to do? You said you're going to get more of the Hetalia gang right?"_

Nikolai let out a hum of confirmation. "Yeah that's pretty much what's gonna start happening. Not sure when the next one's gonna arrive though. I mean there was a number that I could call but it's already past the time to actually do that" He felt a chill go down his spine before looking over to see Ivan looking at him intently while holding something in his hand. "I thought only girls and Yao bought plushies in this amount" said the Russian as he motioned to the plushie version of himself and then to the numerous cardboard boxes which were filled with various plushies that Nikolai had spent the past five months making, taking up at least half of the slightly larger-than-normal room. Nikolai's eye twitched. "I'm gonna have to call you back Lola tomorrow."

"_He found the plushies?"_

"Yep"

"_Hm~ okay I have to go anyways. And make sure he doesn't ruin our merchandise! Oh, and get me an autograph!"_

"Yeah, yeah"

Hanging up, Nikolai looked over at Ivan was now examining the plushie of himself with slight awe. "I will admit, whoever made these is very talented. Every detail has been taken into account." commented the Russian as he couldn't find a single error on the little stuffed doll before placing it back where he found it. "Well at least someone other than Lola and** baćka** think so. It took me awhile to get the details right on each and every one of those things." replied Nikolai as he rolled over rolled over on his bed to lie on his stomach. Ivan looked over at smaller male in surprise. "You made all of these?" Nikolai just hummed. "Yeah, took me five freaking months to fill all those boxes too. In fact I finished two specific plushies that are going to be handed out as a prize at the upcoming convention." The Russian turned his head to the direction Nikolai pointed towards since he didn't want to get up from his comfortable spot. There on the table in the corner that was covered with various fabrics and tools for sewing were two plushies wearing what seemed to be identical white priest outfits. Ivan's mouth formed an 'o' shape when he stepped close to look and saw that the stuffed dolls were both North and South Italy. But their expressions and eyes… "Why are their expressions so lifeless? And why do they have 0's and 1's in their eyes?"

A yawn escaped Nikolai's mouth as he was slowly drifting away into sleep, not even thinking of what he was saying. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. A quick glance to the digital clock on the small dresser next to his bed flashed 10:55 pm. _Damn time flies by fast_. "That's because they're based on a fan-made RPG called RomaHeta. But it's been discontinued though since it was starting to get more popular than the actual series which the creator of RomaHeta didn't like. I can't remember if they had the numbers in their eyes though so I just figured I'd add it as a little something else. There are other fan made games like HetaQuest, HetaHazzard and HetaOni. Not really sure what HetaQuest and HetaHazzard are about but HetaOni is pretty interesting and sad…" Ivan was listening to what Nikolai was saying as he stared at the plushies in front of him when the other male just stopped speaking. The Russian blinked and turned around and saw that Nikolai had fallen asleep; the bags under his eyes were more noticeable then when he was awake.

"Ufu~ he is a rather interesting character himself. If he continues to prove being nothing like Natalia then I should ask him to become one with Mother Russia"

With that said, Ivan placed the plushie that was still in his hand on the table before leaving the room and flicking the lights off, walking to his own room that Aleksandr provided for him after dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And thus there be the first chapter!~ Now I'm sure you all have questions about Nikolai and I will answer yes, he is the official Nyotalia version of Belarus since I haven't really seen a manual fic using a Nyotalia character but if there is one then I'm sorry if it looks like I stole your idea. Oh and I gave Nikolai a different personality from Belarus because not that much information about him has been let out (besides his appearance and being a "grim looking young man"). But I'm trying to keep at least a little bit of Belarus in him as seen with him threatening his dad (which I added last minute derp). For disclaimer look at my profile 'cause I'm too lazy to post one in the stories.**

**BTW, I used Google Translate so if there are any mistakes with the following words please tell me and I'll fix them. **

** Translations**

**brat- Brother**

****Ivan zatyknisia zaraz!**- Ivan shut up now!**

**Da- Yes (pretty obvious)**

****baćka- Father****

****mily malieńki chlopčyk**- cute little boy **

**tata- papa  
><strong>

**Hotaru-chan out~**


End file.
